


Losing my Innocence

by Crowleysgirl5588



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl5588/pseuds/Crowleysgirl5588
Summary: The reader goes out to a party with her best friend. Turns out reader has more fun than she thought she would have...





	1. Before the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, y/n means your name and f/n means friends name.
> 
> Story:

"Hey, y/n!" was the first words I heard when I woke up. 

They were being said by the mouth of my best friend, f/n. I had slept over at her house the night before and stayed up all night and went to sleep at 10:00 am. 

"Wake up, wake up!!!" she yelled bouncing up and down on the cushion I had slept on the night before,  
"It's too early, what do you want?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly slurred from sleep. 

"Guess what? I just got a text from my crush, Castiel, inviting us to a party at his mansion tonight!" F/n screamed excitedly. 

I instantly was up, mouth dropping open when I realized I had just been invited to my first ever party with my BFF and her crush." "Then what are you waiting for, let's get going!" I said excitedly, and we scurried off, giggling about our crushes and the party.


	2. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Friend get ready to go to the party. Somehow, a certain someone would know where they would be going to to get ready and meets them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo excited for the next chapter! Probably will be the longest and best one! ; )  
> r/c means random color
> 
> Story:

"So what do you think??" I asked f/n excitedly while spinning around for her in a beautiful floor-length hot pink dress. 

f/n was in a beautiful short, dark red dress that fit her personality perfectly and matched her eyes, which were a r/c.

"Nah, too long. You want it nice and short so you can take it off easily." She responds.

"f/n, this is the 127th dress I've tried on, I'm pretty sure this is the dress," I say uncertainly. "Besides, I really love floor-length dresses, you know how self-conscious I am about myself," I say to her. I went back into the changing room to try on the 128th dress.

"Here, does this satisfy you enough?" I said as I walked out of the changing room wearing a short, black sparkly dress. I glanced up and my eyes widened as I beheld the sight of my crush, Dean Winchester standing next to f/n, talking quietly. They immediately stopped talking and Dean surveyed me from head to toe.

I let my mind wander for a moment, and thought about both Dean and Crowley and what would happen tonight.

"y/n, damn, I'm not going to lie girl, but you look sexy in that dress." Dean's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Wow, I think that's the dress y/n!" My BFF says.

"Umm.... Thanks, f/n. I didn't know you would be here today Dean." I say to him, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, they have some men's things too." 

"Of course they do. Why else would you be here, unless you are just here to spy on the lovely Miss y/n over here." Another voice says from my left, with a slight British accent.

We all turned and saw my other crush, Crowley standing next to me. 

"Although, I think I would do that too since she looks so stunning." Crowley says, his fingers brushing against mine, sending goosebumps prickling across my skin before holding my hand.

Dean of course immediately noticed and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys here, but I have to go, the pie's going to be sold out soon."

Crowley laughs and says, "Of course Moose, always the pie."

"Oh, okay it was nice seeing you here. See you tonight!" I yell to him as he starts to walk away towards the pie.

"See you tonight you guys!" He replies sending me a dorky grin over his shoulder.

I send him a matching grin back and I suddenly get spun hands on my waist, my face about 4 inches from Crowley's.

"I guess I will see you tonight also." He says slyly, a mischievous grin on his face.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Well, maybe you will have some action tonight."

I pulled back from him, my hands resting on his chest, but not before I nipped his ear slightly, and walked over to f/n.

"Well, tonight's going to be fun." I say to f/n as we both admire ourselves in the mirror.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you. Maybe there will be a threesome going on between you guys."

"f/n!" I burst into laughter.

"Maybe you will have some fun with your crush, Castiel tonight too," I say sneakily to her.

"Maybe, that would be fun."

"Yeah, it would." I respond, gazing into the mirror with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, first time writing something like this!!! Please comment and tell me your suggestions!! Luv you all! Also, f/n means friends name and y/n means your name just FYI.


End file.
